The 101 Dalmatians Movie
''The 101 Dalmatian Movie ''is an upcoming 2020 American animated adventure-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 59th Disney animated feature film. It is the first of the a new era called the Post-Revival. Inspired by Dodie Smith's 1956 novel and Walt Disney's 1961 One Hundred and One Dalmatians. The film is directed by John Musker and written by Michael McCullers and stars the voices of Selena Gomez, Kevin Hart, Jennifer Saunders, Will Arnett, Jason Alexander, Calum Worthy, Lauren Graham and Brendan Fraser. It will be released on August 20, 2020 in Dolby Cinema. Featuring a disney hit single by Rachel Crow. Storyline The film centers on Dolly (Selena Gomez) who's going on an adventure to rescue her dalmatian family and stop Cruella De Vil (Jennifer Saunders) with a help of a new pale Victor (Kevin Hart). Cast * Selena Gomez as Dolly * Kevin Hart as Victor, an american Macaw. * Jennifer Saunders as Cruella De Vil * Will Arnett and Jason Alexander as Jasper & Horace Badun * Calum Worthy as Dylan * Lauren Graham as Delilah * Brendan Fraser as Doug * Miles Brown as D.J. * Raphael Alejandro as Delgado * Florrie Wilkinson as Dee Dee * Nefeli Karakosta as Dizzy * Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Destiny and Deja Vu * Ryan Ochoa as Da Vinci * Jack McGraw as Diesel Soundtrack #101Dalmatians # Good Vibes - Rachel Crow (Funk/Dance-Pop Mix) # Cruella De Vil - Charles Perry (Electro Swing Mix) # Real Wild Child - Everlife # Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited # Found My Way - Meg Donnelly (Dance-Pop Mix) # Time Of Our Lives (ft. Ne-Yo) - Pitbull # The 101 Dalmatian Movie Score Suite - Christophe Beck DisneyMusicVEVO * Rachel Crow - Good Vibes (From "The 101 Dalmatian Movie" / Lyric Video) Special Effects * Yowza Animation '(animation services) * '''Toon Boom Harmony '(digital ink and paint services) Special Effects * 'Legend3D '(Toronto ON M5C 3E4) Presenters * Director: '''John Musker * Production Designer: Mac George * Character Designer: Bill Schwab * Art Director: Nikolas Ilic Disney Animation The 101 Dalmatian Movie | "Dolly Meets Victor" Clip Release * ''The 101 Dalmatian Movie ''will be in theatres on August 20, 2020 in Dolby Cinema. DisneyMusicVEVO * Charles Perry - Cruella De Vil (From "The 101 Dalmatian Movie" / Lyric Video) AMC Theatres THE 101 DALMATIAN MOVIE - Official Trailer (Selena Gomez) | AMC Theatres HD * Song: Digga Digga Dog - Oren Waters Disney Animation The 101 Dalmatian Movie | Sneak Peek * Song: Without You (feat. Usher) - David Guetta D23 Expo The 101 Dalmatian Movie DisneyMusicVEVO * Meg Donnelly - Found My Way (From "The 101 Dalmatian Movie" / Official Video) Cinemark The 101 Dalmatian Movie - CineMode Feature * Song: Dance-Pop/Nu Disco Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Adventure-Comedy Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:CGI Effects Category:2D animation Category:IMAX films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Comedy Category:IMDb Category:Feature film Category:Films based on American novels Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney Category:Family films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Dolby Cinema Category:Cinemark Category:Regal Cinemas Category:AMC Theaters Category:Selena Gomez Category:Films about Dogs Category:Fandango Movies